My Sweet Devil
by CN Scarlet
Summary: "chuu de ii yo nee, Kaito-kun?" do you love Sweet Devil? (ranting T plus-plus) aku tau ini telat banget, tapi, selamat ulang tahun
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Devil

By, CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp

Dan semua karakter yang aku pinjam untuk cerita ini.

T

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Chu~

Suara ciprakan itu menjadi satu-satunya suara samar yang terdengar dalam ruang konseling yang sepi. Hanya ada dua manusia berbeda gender dengan _gakuran_ sejenis, Vocalo High, disana. Dua warna rambut, biru azure dan teal, yang saling berhimpitan. Tanpa jarak.

Yap, mereka sedang berciuman.

Syal kain warna biru langit yang terongok diatas meja, dan sebuah jas ketua osis dengan name tag Shion Kaito yang tersampir di kursi cukup menjelaskan siapa pria tampan berambut biru yang sedang bertukar saliva dengan gadis berambut teal sepinggul. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, dasi merah miliknya baru saja meluncur dari kerah lehernya menuju lantai.

"Cukup!" ucap Kaito tepat setelah melepaskan diri. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajah memerah sempurna, rambut acak-acakan, dan kancing baju –tanpa sadar – terbuka tiga.

Oh, jangan lupakan benang tipis bening bernama saliva, membentang dari bibir kissable miliknya yang kemerahan dan sang gadis. Yang tengah menyeringai.

Keadaan si gadis teal berambut panjang itu tak terlalu parah dengan Kaito, sebenarnya. Letak _gakurannya_ yang dominan merah tua, hanya mengalami kelecekkan di bagian punggung. Kunciran kelincinya juga, masih rapi seperti semula.

Intinya, jika kau membayangkan gadis teal yang terhimpit diantara dinding seperti dalam film Korea kebanyakan, kau salah. Lelaki yang dari tadi kita bicarakan berciuman dengan pantat bersandar ke meja, dimana sebenarnya, perempuan itulah yang mendominasi. Ha!

Memalukan.

"Kai-to~"

Hatsune Miku, nama yang tersemat di dada kiri gakuran si gadis, bergelayut manja pada leher sang ketua osis. Matanya sayu, wajahnya memerah lucu. Pria normal mana yang tahan, coba? Yah, begitu juga dengan Shion Kaito kita yang sedang meneguk ludah susah-susah.

"Rapikan bajumu dan masuk ke kelas!" ucap Kaito tegas, "berhenti membolos, atau aku takkan mau menciumu, Miku."

Hatsune Miku hanya terkekeh. Melepaskan rangkulan manjanya tadi dan menepuk-nepuk pelan gakurannya yang memang tidak seacak-acakan milik Kaito. Dia membiarkan dua kancing atasnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sedikit, karena itulah tangan sang ketua osis-lah yang membetulkan. "Dan aku tidak suka pria lain melihat ini!" katanya.

"Lalu.." Miku menyentuh bibir bawah Kaito dengan jemari kanannya, "aku juga tidak suka gadis lain menyentuh ini!" balasnya, lalu kecupan singkat selama tiga detik terjadi di sana.

Lidah Miku menjilatnya sesaat tadi.

"Yah, selama kau jadi gadis baik, aku milikmu.."

Miku hendak mencium lagi bibir Kaito, tapi telapak tangan lelaki biru itu menahannya.

"Kaito!"

"Sudah cepat masuk kelas, sana!"

Bayangan surai teal Miku lenyap di pintu keluar. Tubuh Shion kaito langsung merosot ke lantai, lemas. Kedua tangan itu menutupi mulutnya. Air mata mengalir membelah pipi tirus yang memerah, terus sampai garis rahang tegasnya.

"Kenapa... kenapa harus aku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah..

Ini adalah kilas balik. Kisah sebelum seorang Shion Kaito, ketua osis Voca High bersuara _barithone_ merdu, tampan, pintar, baik hati, kuat, dan segala _garry-stu type_ yang melekat padanya, bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku.

.

Ruang rapat osis ramai pagi itu, bahkan, sebelum murid Voca High berkumpul seluruhnya. Prof Kiyoteru Hiyama, guru pembimbing osis sekaligus sekertaris pribadi kepala yayasan, hadir dalam rapat kali ini.

"Saya tidak mau tahu, pokoknya osis harus membereskan perilaku Hatsune Miku!" kata profesor berkacamata itu, lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Dan perintah _absolute_ barusanlah yang membuat gempar.

Bagaimana tidak? Hatsune Miku adalah legenda sekolah selama tiga smester. Absen penuh coretan alpa, laporan pelanggaran harian mayoritas namanya, dan segala kebengalan lain yang pantas membuat seorang murid di _drop_ - _out_ sekolah.

Yang jadi pertanyaan si ketua osis dan anak kawannya, kenapa Hatsune Miku tidak dikeluarkan saja?

Prof Hiyama barusan menjelaskan alasannya.

Pertama; semua nilai-nilai Hatsune satu itu sempurna dalam tiga smester, menduduki peringkat pertama, dan lima kali memenangkan emas dalam olimpiade nasional. Orang menyusahkan itu sangat jenius. Intinya sekolah rugi besar kalau sampai kehilangan orang seperti itu.

"Tapi bukankah sifat menyusahkan orang itu juga membuat rugi besar?" tanya Luka, senpai cantik berambut merah muda dengan dada yang selalu mengampul saat berjalan.

Lima orang anggota osis inti di sana mengangguk setuju.

Alasan kedua; Hatsune Miku anak tunggal dari Hatsune Mikuo. Pemilik yayasan Vocaloid Dream, yang menaungi Vocalo High, dan donatur inti yang membuat sekolah tempat mereka berdiri tetap megah seperti biasanya. Hal itulah yang menjadi patokan utama tidak-dikeluarkannya-Hatsune-Miku.

Itu masalah besarnya.

"Lantas siapa yang mau mengurusnya?" tanya Kaito, sang ketua osis tampan. Semua orang langsung bergerak mundur.

"Miku benci perempuan," kata Meiko, wakil osis yang seangkatan Luka. Anak tingkat tiga. Cirinya berambut pendek cokelat, manik senada, dada seperti Megurine Luka, dan suara biasa dipakai seriosa.

Singkatnya. Meiko galak.

"Jadi siapa yang mau maju?" tanya Kaito, mereka tak bergeming.

Gakupo yang mau maju saja ditahan Luka, kekasihnya. "Kau tak tahu rumornya, apa?" gertak gadis pink itu pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Kaito.

"Rumor apa?"

"Eh, bagaimana kau saja yang maju, Kaito?" usul Len, pria berambut kuning acak-acakan yang berdiri disebelah kembarannya, Kagamine Rin.

Kaito menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "tugas ketua osis masih menumpuk, dan akan terus menumpuk. Bukankah itu tugasmu sebagai ketua pengaman?"

Dan semua mata tertuju pada Kagamine Len.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tugas mengamankan Hatsune Miku akhirnya diemban oleh Kagamine Len dengan terpaksa. Kaito dan anggota osis yang lain bisa bernafas seperti biasanya. Suasana sekolah pun tentram seperti biasanya. Diva-sensei, guru bahasa inggris Voca High pun memberi tugas bejibun seperti biasanya.

"Duh!"

Shion Kaito berlari dari kelas sebelas A di tingkat dua dengan kecepatan maraton menuju toilet, bangunan paling pojok di belakang kantin. Menyebrangi dua lapangan parkir dan sebuah lapangan serbaguna, dia mengutuki betapa jauhnya tempat itu.

Sampai di sana dia langsung memasuki bilik toilet laki-laki. Untung saja sepi, setidaknya Shion satu itu tidak harus mengantri.

"HMPH!"

Lima menit sudah. Singkatnya, Kaito keluar dari tempat itu dan mendengar suara aneh dari balik dinding. Penasaran, dia pun berjalan mendekat untuk mengintip. Dan kedua manik azure indahnya sukses terbelalak.

Disana ada Len Kagamine yang sedang berciu- ah, dicium oleh gadis berambut teal twintail panjang. Keadaannya sudah amat mengenaskan. Lemas terhimpit dinding.

"HOI!"

Pokoknya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dilakukan seorang anggota osis, terlebih ketua seksi pengamanan sekitar, yang harus segera diamankan. Si gadis menghentikan aksinya, Len Kagamine langsung merosot ke tanah.

"He, ada yang lihat ya?" ucap si twintail polos.

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Kaito, memperhatikan dengan teliti dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Shi-on Ka-i-to..." ejanya, membaca name tag yang tersemat di jas kebesaran lelaki itu.

"Ho, kau ketua osisnya ya?" tanya si gadis teal dengan nada meremehkan, yang memancing kerutan siku-siku di jidat Kaito. Ketua osis itu langsung menggusur gadis bengal di hadapannya, bersiap mengomelinya sepanjang jalan ke ruang konseling.

"Ya, dan kau.."

"Kuucapkan terimakasih sudah membawa pria berbibir semanis pisang untukku, tapi aku tidak suka laki-laki shota. Dia membuatku pegal karena badan pendeknya!"

Mulut Shion Kaito mangap hendak membalas perkataan vulgar gadis itu, tapi si gadis keburu menyela "padahal aku lebih suka yang sepertimu. Setidaknya, kau lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tidak perlu membungkuk, kau tahu, yay!"

Dan langkah mereka terhenti. Gadis berambut teal itu penyebabnya, berhenti mendadak dan menarik tangannya yang dicengkram Kaito. Karena tanpa persiapan, jadilah mereka terjerembab ke dinding. Beruntung sang ketua osis berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih si gadis, hanya saja...

Chu~

Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak dan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Gadis berambut teal dengan gaya kuncir mirip kelinci itu tengah berjinjit dan bergelantungan ria di lehernya. Wajah mereka tanpa jarak, dan manik teal itu terpejam erat.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar lima detik jeda, terka Kaito dalam hati, bisa dia rasakan bagaimana rasa bibirnya dihisap lembut dengan bibir yang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hatsune Miku, ingat namaku ya!" ucap si gadis, menyadarkan Kaito dengan dunia nyata.

"K-kau.."

Miku menjilati bibirnya sendiri, lalu bilang "oishi..."

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria yang keadaannya nyaris menyamai pria shota di dekat toilet, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu parah.

"Hueee... Shion Kaito br*ng**k! kus*!" sebuah raungan berisi sumpah serapah yang patut disensor keluar dari mulut Len yang baru mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Terlihat jelas beberapa butir air mata yang keluar karena meratapi, "first kisshu ku yang berharga...Huaaaaa..."

Jika saja, jika saja toilet terletak di dekat tempat ramai, tentu kabar miring akan segera tersebar tentang sang ketua osis. Setidaknya, Shion Kaito bersyukur dengan jarak tempat itu yang benar-benar terpencil di Voca High.

.

.

Kembali pada realita.

Len Kagamine selesai dengan cuti sakitnya (akibat trauma) selama tiga minggu, hari ini. Yang artinya, sudah tiga minggu masa sekolah pula ketua osis kita yang tampan dan berambut biru itu menjadi bulan-bulanan Hatsune Miku. Dimanapun dia berada, jika sang ratu twintail sudah menemukannya, dia langsung diculik menuju tempat sepi.

Yang mana tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

"Aku suka senpai!"

Detik itu, pria berambut azure baru saja selesai menyatakan cinta pada Meiko. Perempuan galak itu, iya, Meiko Sakine sang wakil ketua osis. Senpai yang dia suka sejak masuk ke Voca High. Kaito sudah sangat lama menunggu dan kemarin Meiko putus dengan Dell, kekasih sang gebetan.

"Ya!" itulah jawaban si gadis _bruttene_ pada pernyataan cinta sang ketua osis.

Senyuman bahagia terkembang cerah di bibir Shion Kaito, dan seperti pasangan kebanyakan, tentunya mereka akan berciuman. Lihat, si rambut biru mulai berani mendekat. Wajahnya maju dan tangannya memegangi tengkuk Meiko.

Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi...

BRAKK!

Masih di posisinya semula, hanya bergeser sedikit ke belakang, Kaito dan Meiko menoleh kompak pada pintu ruang osis yang kini terbuka akibat tendangan brutal si gadis kelinci Hatsune. Hari ini dia memakai pakaian ketat seperti biasa, dan, rok _gakuran_ yang pendek keterlaluan.

Kaito mengambil nafas hendak mengomel, tapi itu terlalu cepat. Miku berjalan seperti berlari kearahnya. Menarik kerah lelaki itu dan mencium bibirnya. Tepat. Didepan. Meiko.

Oh,

Kaito hendak melepaskan diri, namun Miku semakin mengeratkan kuncian tangannya yang lain dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sampai dua puluh hitungan, si pria memperkirakan berapa lama iblis pencium ini hendak menempeli bibirnya, namun Miku langsung melepasnya sebelum dia kehabisan nafas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan kami, Mei- _senpai_?" tanya gadis berambut teal itu.

Meiko menyeringai sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan, itu mencubit hati kecil Kaito.

Pintu tertutup. Miku mendorong Kaito sampai di dinding bercat putih, yang tak jauh dari benda kayu pembatas dari dunia luar. Gadis berambut teal itu hendak kembali mencium bibir si rambut azure. Jika saja tangan kanan Shion Kaito tidak menahan bibirnya sendiri.

" _Doushite_?"

" _Onegai_..." bisik Kaito, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Titik bening mengalir di pipinya, "hentikan ini... sudah cukup!"

Miku terbelalak. Seumur hidupnya, dia baru melihat laki-laki menangis. Setidaknya selain dalam film, dan Kaito melakukannya tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Kaito..."

"Aku... menyukai Meiko-senpai, tidakkah kau lihat itu?"

helaian biru itu menunduk, pandangan Miku pada matanya terhalang poni yang menggantung. Padahal, ada raut kecewa dari manik teal itu, tidakkah kau lihat Kaito?

"Kau sudah mengacaukannya, Miku! Aku menunggu Meiko lebih dari yang kau kira, aku..."

"Tidak!" bantah si rambut teal. "Jangan katakan itu, Kaito!"

"Lepaskan aku, Miku!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah mengatakan kata 'cinta' pada iblis itu!"

"Miku.." Kaito hendak marah, tapi kemarahannya tertelan begitu maniknya bertemu dengan manik Hatsune itu. Berkilat dan dingin. Begitu menakutkan hingga membuat kedua bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Tak apa bila suka, asal jangan cinta. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh mengatakan kata itu, mengerti?"

Bagai kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, Kaito mengangguk saja.

Miku meninggalkannya tanpa kecupan. Itu untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam tiga minggu ini, Kaito menatap punggung Hatsune Miku yang berjalan menjauh di lorong. Bukan tadi dia mengharapkan sebuah ciuman perpisahan, hanya saja, entah mengapa ada kesungguhan dari setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan gadis itu padanya.

Apa dia cemburu?

Hanya itu kesimpulan yang berhasil keluar dalam otak Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam Voca High, ada kolam renang indoor yang mempunyai beberapa rumor. Seperti kebanyakan kolam renang pada umumnya, rumor tentang hantu air tentu saja ada. Gadis yang tenggelam dalam pusaran, atau tangan yang menarik siapapun yang berani berenang. Kolam renang Voca High lebih misterius lagi.

Salah satu peraturannya, tidak boleh berenang di sana di hari-hari tertentu. Terutama malam.

"South..."

Seperti malam ini, purnama yang bulat sempurna di langit menjadi penerang. Angin mengibarkan rambut teal berkuncir dua yang nampak berkilauan indah. Rok gakurannya berkibar juga, membuatnya terlihat seperti dewi.

"Earth..."

Sebuah cahaya bening yang tercipta dari kumpulan air yang beriak membuat pola ; sebuah pentagram berbentuk lingkaran. Air yang beriak di tepian, tengah lingkaran itu tenang saja bak cermin. Kedua tangan sang gadis direntangkan ke depan.

"West..."

Kabut berkumpul entah dari mana. Cahaya rembulan itu terpantul dari pola lingkaran membentuk sejenis tulisan kuno diatas permukaan air, sang gadis fokus mengucap mantera "Nort..."

"Terbukalah wahai gerbang batas!"

Lalu kedua mata itu terbuka, menghentakkan udara di sekitar. Sebuah cahaya yang hanya bisa dilihat sebagian orang terkumpul. Tubuh sang gadis teal tertarik kedalamnya.

Dan tidak kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N :

Fic ini chapter 1 nya, spesial buat ulang tahun kak Aulia dari kelas 1b. Tanjoubi omedetto gozaimasu!

Dan buat kalian yang lagi ultah jugaa...

Oh ya, fic ini bakalan lanjut kalau responnya baik. So, review kalian menyenangkan hatiku ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Devil

By, CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp

Dan semua karakter yang aku pinjam untuk cerita ini.

T+

.

.

.

.

Voca High hari itu tenang seperti biasanya. hari ini, Kamis yang malas, Len dan Rin berebut sebuah jus berwarna jingga seperti biasanya. Shion Kaito mendengus bosan di sebelah Gakupo temannya, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luka, datang dari meja pesan membawa sekotak bento instan. Paling isinya tuna, sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok, selama ada kamu sayang..." goda Kamui, yang langsung dapat jitak sumpit.

"Diam, aku tanya Kaito juga!"

Kaito menatap malas kedua pasangan yang sedang bertengkar kecil di hadapannya. Mereka selalu seperti itu, kemudian tertawa setelahnya, selalu. Huh. Andai dia dan Meiko tidak gagal waktu itu, mungkin mereka bersama hari ini.

Dia dan Meiko, huh?

Yah, kalau saja si gadis teal pengganggu semacam Hatsune itu tidak datang di saat genting, jalannya menjadi pacar wakil ketua itu mulus sentosa. Ya ampun, ini semua gara-gara si Hatsune terkutuk itu. Si iblis pencium. Hatsune Miku!

"To.. Kaito..."

Yang dipanggil malah menggelinding-gelindingkan muka di meja.

"Oi, bakKaito!"

"Apa?"

Kepala berambut biru itu terangkat, menampilkan penampakkan sang ketua osis yang tengah merajuk seperti anak kecil. Hal itu sontak membuat meja mereka hening. Len dan Rin menyeruput jus, menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di meja mereka.

Kesampingkan meja lain yang lebih berisik.

"Kau kenapa? Apa, Mi- _chan_ menciummu lagi?" tanya Kamui, tidak bermaksud menggoda. Hanya bertanya.

"Miku belum berhenti menculikmu?"Luka memastikan, Kaito hanya menggeleng menyahuti keduanya.

"Perempuan itu apa tidak punya rasa malu memperkosa mulut Kai- _kun_ dengan seenaknya begitu?" gerutu Rin.

"Hah?"

Diantara kelima orang di meja itu, hanya Len Kagamine saja yang melongok heran. Wajahnya tidak mengisyaratkan kebohongan. Lelaki berambut kuning itu tidak kenal Miku, seolah tidak pernah mendengar nama Hatsune Miku sebelumnya. "Miku? Siapa itu, Kaito?" tanyannya.

Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, dan Rin langsung mengalihkan atensi. Hening sesaat. Tatapan 'jangan bercanda, deh..' tertuju pada Len Kagamine, yang terlihat amnesia itu.

"Kau tak ingat Miku?" tanya Luka, memastikan.

"Bahkan bulan lalu kalian berciuman di toilet, kau tak ingat?"

Len melotot ke arah Kaito, teriakkan 'bibirku masih gress, tau!' seolah keluar dari kedua bola mata aquamarine bening Len Kagamine. Gadis berambut _pink_ dalam majelis itu memijit pelipisnya. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar, pertanda gusar.

" _Senpaaaaii_!.."

Seluruh penghuni kantin yang ramai itu langsung diam seketika, seorang gadis berambut silver panjang menjadi pusat perhatian. Membungkuk meminta maaf dan mengembalikan suasana ramai seperti semula, lalu bergegas menghampiri meja dimana tim pengurus osis inti berkumpul.

"Gawat, Luka-senpai! Gawat!"

"Tenang Ring- _chan_ , tenang.." Kamui menepuk-nepuk adik kelas satu yang panik itu, "tarik nafas... keluarkan..."

Suzune Ring, nama gadis itu, menuruti senpai berambut ungu untuk menenangkan diri. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik, lepas. Rin dan Len memberinya air mineral, yang langsung habis dalam sekali tegak. Lima menit dia baru bisa tenang.

"Jadi, katakan apa yang salah?"

"Kolam renang, _senpai_!"

Hanya tiga kata itu, Megurine Luka langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SeeU!"

Gadis cantik dengan rambut bergelombang panjang berwarna pirang itu menoleh, "senpai!"

Megurine Luka berhasil menapakkan kakinya di arena kolam renang lantai dua dengan nafas terengah. Dibelakangnya ada Len, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Ring yang mengekor. Luka biasa saja, tapi melihat seluruh murid kelas sepuluh dengan pakaian renang pingsan berserakan bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi ketua osis dan anggota intinya yang lain.

"Mereka.. kenapa?"

Len dan Rin ikut tumbang kemudian.

"Loh, Kaito-kun tidak mempan mantra ya?" tanya Suzune Ring, SeeU menimpali. "Siapa yang mengikatnya?"

"Hah? Apa maksud kalian?"

Kaito malah balik bertanya. Luka Megurine mengulum senyum sedangkan Kamui menyeringai mesum, membuat Ring dan SeeU semakin curiga.

"Kau yang_"

"Jangan bercanda!" Ring menyela pertanyaan SeeU, "sekalipun aku mungkin, tapi bukan aku yang mengikat Shion- _senpai_!"

Kaito Shion hanya menatap kedua gadis yang tengah bertengkar itu bergantian dengan tampang bodohnya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti arah datangnya suara. Gakupo Kamui nyaris saja tertawa melihat tingkah si ketua osis.

"Oke hentikan ini dan biarkan kami pergi ke lembah peri!" perintah Luka, kedua adik kelas itu langsung diam.

Suzune Ring mundur ke dekat tangga, membiarkan SeeU dan Luka membuka gerbang batas dari bibir kolam. Suatu ritual langsung terjadi di sana. Kolam jadi beriak, membentuk lingkaran besar air tenang di tengah yang perlahan mulai bercahaya.

"Cepat masuk, sana!"

Ring mendorong dua pria dengan dua warna rambut berbeda itu ke tengah kolam, teriakkan sang ketua osis berambut biru membahana sesaat. Sebelum menghilang bersama bayangan tubuh mereka. Air di tengah tetap tenang.

"Kau juga..."

Kemudian gadis berambut pink itu masuk bersama dua lainnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Luka- _senpai_! Kami akan membuat kolam kembali seperti semula.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain...

Daratan yang begitu indah, dengan wangi bunga-bunga semerbak dan berry-berry berkilau seperti kristal, makhluk-makhluk bersayap cantik berterbangan. Tangan mungil mereka, menyebar serbuk sihir beraroma menyejukkan ke semua tempat. Menjadikan tempat itu seperti dunia khayalan dalam mimpi anak-anak.

"Lihat, makhluk setengah iblis itu lagi-lagi datang kemari!"

"Sayap berbulu hitam seperti gagak, tidak cantik!"

Cicitan para peri, makhluk berbentuk manusia seukuran serangga dengan sayap pipih berkilau yang terbuat dari kristal ajaib yang bisa meleleh jika terpisah dari tubuh, bergaung mengelilingi gadis twintail _tosca_ itu. Ada sebuah kerutan kekesalan di jidatnya mendengar ejekan para peri.

"Diam kaliaaaan!" teriaknya, dibalas cemoohan dari para peri bermulut jahat itu.

Sayap berbulu hitam di balik punggungnya mengepak pelan, mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi ke udara. Tangan-tangan lentik itu meraih tubuh para peri bermulut jahat dengan gesitnya. Mematahkan sayap indah mereka yang berkilauan tanpa perasaan. "Rasakan ini! rasakan ini!"

Peri-peri yang sayapnya telah patah itu Miku jatuhkan pada hamparan padang bunga yang empuk. Banyak sekali peri sejenis itu di sana, meski teman-teman mereka sudah kehilangan sayap, ada saja yang masih mengejek si gadis _teal_.

"Miku jelek!... si makhluk aneh, iblis gadungaaan..."

"Angel berbulu hitam!"

"Devil berbulu, tak lazim!"

Dan berbagai ejekan lainnya. Terdengar seperti nyanyian yang menyebalkan, bukan?

"Kupatahkan sayap kalian semua!"

Miku mengepak dan menangkapi para peri itu lagi dan lagi, sampai seluruh peri bermulut jahat di lembah itu habis berserakan di padang rumput tanpa sayap di punggung. Tas pinggang Hatsune Miku menggembung penuh sayap ajaib.

"Hatsuneeeee..."

Sebuah teriakkan lembut namun menggetarkan hati terdengar, Miku menoleh. Dibelakang sana Merli si ratu peri, pemimpin dari pasukan peri bersayap ajaib dan bermulut jahanam itu, melesat dengan tongkat sihirnya. Matanya menyala berbahaya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Miku melebarkan sayap berbulu hitam di punggungnya. Mengepakkan lebih keras untuk membuatnya melesat lebih cepat dari Merli. Melintasi padang rumput yang luas dengan sekali kepak. Hatsune Miku sudah tidak terkejar sampai gerbang air.

"Menyusahkan!" umpat sang ratu peri.

Tepat sebelum dia berbalik, tiga sosok muncul dari balik gerbang air di depan Merli. Dua pemuda berjenis manusia dan seorang gadis cantik berpakaian dewi yunani dengan sepasang sayap putih seperti milik seekor angsa besar di punggungnya. " _Hisashiburi_ _nee_ , Merli- _chan_!"

"Oh, _okaerinasai_ Luka- _hime_!" sapa Merli, mengabaikan total pria ungu yang bergelayut di salah satu lengan _angel_ berambut pink itu.

Dibalas dengusan angkuh si sayap angsa.

Melesat membawa kedua pria itu, Megurine Luka mengambil arah yang sama seperti yang ditempuh Miku. Namun sayapnya mengepak menahan gravitasi, tepat saat Merli bilang "..Miku kembali, kurasa kau akan kehilangan tahta _angel_ -mu, _hime_ - _sama_!" dengan nada mengejek.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Merli! Atau kurobek sayap indahmu itu!"

Mereka benar-benar berpisah. Merli tertawa jahat, kembali menuju lembah bunga dimana kumpulan peri-perinya berada sedangkan Luka pergi kearah lainnya dan mengabaikan tingkah si ratu peri.

Gadis Megurine itu mendarat tepat diatas padang bunga lavender yang dikelilingi rumpun pohon apel berlian yang rindang dan pendek. Kamui Gakupo membantu kekasihnya membaringkan Kaito yang belum sadar diatas salah satu daun lavender sihiran. "Ini sudah dekat dengan pohon ebony tempat tinggal si makhluk sepertiga itu, sebaiknya anak itu menemukan Kaito sendiri. Atau sebaliknya." kata Luka.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu kejam, Luka- _chan_?" tanya Gakupo, "berbeda denganku, dia sangat polos dengan dunia sihir ini."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega, tapi kau tahu sendiri, makhluk sejenis Miku itu yang paling tidak diterima di sini."

"Yah, aku tahu. Dunia peri tidak sama seperti dalam buku dongeng."

Gakupo Kamui menunduk, menyebabkan rambut ungu panjangnya menghalangi wajah lembut yang begitu memikat. Tangan lentik si _angel_ berambut pink itu terulur. Mengenyahkan helaian ungu, sekaligus mengunci pandangan lembut sang kekasih.

"Setidaknya, kau dan aku tidak berada di posisi menyedihkan, bukan?"

Mereka berpelukkan. Kedua sayap Megurine Luka membawa kekasihnya serta mengudara ke tempat lain, jauh di dunia peri dari perbatasan tempat mereka berdua meninggalkan pemuda berambut biru itu terbaring.

Sebenarnya, kedua manik _tosca_ dari gadis bersurai teal bertwintail itu mengawasi diam-diam dari balik pondoknya. Sebuah rumah kecil dalam bonsai pohon ebony berusia ribuan tahun, berpintu perak dengan sebuah lonceng yang akan berdenting jika pintu dibuka.

CRRIING...

Sebuah bunyi yang indah, terdengar ketika Hatsune Miku keluar dari rumahnya. Bayangan Luka dan Gakupo sudah menghilang di balik awan yang selalu jingga, dia yakin, karena itu dia berjalan mendekat. Tak ada bunyi apapun dari pergerakannya menembus rimbunnya lavender, bahkan ia berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Langkahnya mendekat. Memastikan helai biru yang dia lihat samar dari balik semak lavender itu benar adanya. Kemudian membelalak dengan wajah memerah mendapati sosok Shion Kaito terbaring di sana dalam _gakurannya_.

Di dunianya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

::

A/N : hm... apa ya enaknya? HBD aja deh buat readers yang lagi ultah. Fic ini spesial buat kalian, khusus dan lebih-lebih khususnya untuk yang udah baca chapter 1 dan speecless.. gomenne : itu emang bukannya tidak disengaja, tapi memang begitulah ceritanya.

Special thanks buat kakak-kakak penghuni stasiun 107,8 fm yang sudah ngizinin aku nebeng wifi. Dan buat kak Suma, selamat berjomblo ria. Hahaha.. :)))

.

On air perdana CN Scarlet, hari sabtu jam 11 s/d jam 1 siang loh. jangan lupa streaming di 107,8 fm style connection. Arigato..

.

CN Scarlet


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Devil

By, CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp

Dan semua karakter yang aku pinjam untuk cerita ini.

T+

.

.

.

.

JRASH!...

Sebuah kebisingan dalam salah satu ruangan di pondokan pohon ebony tua membangunkan sosok tampan dibalik selimut sehalus sutera. Hijau terbaur biru, samar dua warna itu berkelebat dari manik azure setengah sadar, detik kemudian terbelalak. Nyaris berteriak.

Shion Kaito, nama lelaki tampan itu, baru sadar sepenuhnya kalau langit-langit itu harusnya putih. Tapi _tosca_? _Hell_ , dimanakah gerangan dia yang jelas bukan kamarnya di rumah keluarga besar Shion.

"Ohayou, Kaito- _kun_?" suara _moe_ itu yang terakhir ingin didengar sang Shion, yang menoleh patah-patah pada sumber suara, sang gadis berambut panjang dengan kuncir dua yang mirip telinga kelinci eropa. "Kau tertidur lama sekali."

"M-Miku?" ya, Hatsune Miku. Si iblis pencium.

"Oh ya, aku nyaris lupa! Tunggu sebentar..."

Miku menghilang dibalik rak buku, membuat waktu dua menit untuk Kaito melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ada dua meja kecil di sisi kiri-kanan ranjang empuk tempatnya terduduk, sebuah lemari besar di depannya, sebuah jam berbentuk rumah-rumahan dengan dua belas simbol aneh yang dia yakini angka, dan rak penuh buku.

Sampai mata Kaito kembali kesana dan Miku datang membawa semangkuk cairan kental seperti bubur. Shion itu menyernyit. Bentuknya menjijikan sekali, sekalipun aromanya seperti strawberry yang manis. "Apa itu?"

"Ah, maafkan aku." Miku mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan putih dari laci di sebelah kiri, mengibarkannya, lalu bubur aneh itu berubah seketika menjadi gundukan beku yang dikenali pria _azure_ itu sebagai makanan favoritnya sepanjang masa.

 _Ice_ _cream_.

"Silahkan.." Kaito langsung menerimanya dan memakan isi mangkuk itu dengan lahap, sedangkan sang gadis duduk di depan dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Baru pada sendok kelima, dia curiga.

"Itu ramuan penyembuh rasa lelah, terbuat dari beri-berian pulau dan beberapa bahan yang aku tak yakin kau ingin dengar selagi makan. Terasa manis dan dingin di mulut, tapi akan terasa hangat di perut setelah kau telan," jelas Miku sebelum Kaito bertanya, lelaki itu langsung menatap mangkuk dengan ragu.

Sepertinya membayangkan 'beberapa bahan' yang kemungkinan tercampur, dan itu membuat Kaito mual. Miku buru-buru menambahkan, "Melewati gerbang air untuk pertama kalinya membuat tubuhmu kekurangan banyak energi. Ramuan itu membantu mengembalikan seluruh tenagamu dalam sedetik." Dan Kaito kembali berani menyendok lagi.

Shion Kaito sudah tertidur seminggu, membuat Miku benar-benar cemas, dan gadis itu takkan bilang padanya tentang hal ini. Dia malah bertanya, "Kaito- _kun_ sangat suka eskrim, ya?"

Dibalas anggukkan singkat, yang membuat Miku merona. Senyuman Kaito saat ini sangat menggemaskan. Persis seperti anak kecil, dengan mulut yang agak belepotan. "Terutama rasa blueberry, dengan atau tanpa _topping_."

"Lain kali aku akan coba buat."

" _Hontou_? _Ariga_..to.." ucap Kaito, bersemangat di awal dengan penutunan drastis di akhir kalimat. Jemari Hatsune Miku meluncur cepat, mengusap noda eskrim di sekitar bibir Kaito yang belepotan, kemudian ke mulutnya sendiri.

Membuat rona merah otomatis menjalar di pipi laki-laki berambut biru itu. Membersihkan sendiri bibirnya dengan lidah sembari menunduk, hal yang biasa dilakukan Kaito ketika gugup.

Hening menyelimuti rumah ebony itu, Miku kembali menghilang di balik rak buku untuk menyimpan mangkuk kosong bekas Kaito. Lelaki itu sekarang berdiri dan melihat-lihat apa yang berjajar di rak buku Miku. Khasiat Sayap Peri oleh McGarden, Ramuan Mujarab Berbagai Kebutuhan oleh Unknowleable, Sejarah Mitologi Dunia Peri, dan sejenisnya yang tidak pernah Kaito temukan sekalipun di perpustakaan terlengkap di Tokyo.

Sebenarnya dia dimana?

.

.

.

"Kaito- _kun_?"

Sapaan itu membuat Shion Kaito sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Miku kembali ke tempat itu dengan baju berbeda, pink berenda simpel dengan rok merah berbintik-bintik. "Jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Berkeliling. Aku ingin menunjukkan seluruh tempat ini padamu sebelum Kaito-kun pulang, ayolah, kau harus lihat air mancur pelangi, air memanjat, ah ya! kita akan ke lembah kristal, tentu saja!..." Miku terus berceloteh sembari menarik lengan Kaito.

Setengah berlari melewati rak buku, ruang santai yang berantakkan, tangga melingkar turun yang menghubungkan dengan ruang cukup besar dengan karpet empuk dan dua jendela yang menampakkan senja, kemudian sebuah pintu cekung yang menuju keluar.

Miku memegang pegangan pintu ketika tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ya ampun, kau akan terlihat aneh dengan _seifuku_..." ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Kaito dari ujung ke ujung.

Akhirnya mereka berbalik ke atas. Hatsune Miku membongkar lemari besar di kamar, yang ternyata itu lemari pakaian, sedangkan Kaito menunggu dibalik rak buku. Gadis ber- _twintail_ itu menyingkirkan semua pakaiannya, membongkar satu-persatu dari mereka, "Duh, dimana sih? Aku yakin _neechan_ meninggalkan beberapa pakaian Gakupo di sini... nah, ini dia!"

Kaito sedang membereskan apapun yang dia bisa rapihkan di ruangan yang berantakkan itu ketika Miku memanggil, dan menyerahkan sesetel pakaian a la cosplay super aneh baginya. Jelas lelaki itu berkomentar, "Kau menyuruhku pakai ini?"

"Hanya itu yang aku temukan, ayolah, takkan kekecilan kok.."bujuk Miku, lengkap dengan manik menggemaskannya yang selalu ditunjukkan ketika Kaito nyaris marah.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, jelas sekali, mimik wajah yang dipasang Miku terlalu menggemaskan untuk membuat Kaito marah. Selalu. Itu yang terjadi jika Shion Kaito nyaris marah tiap kali diseret Miku dan dicium. "Baiklah.."

"Asiiiikk!" Miku melompat-lompat senang setelah Kaito menerima dengan pasrah pakaian itu.

Shion Kaito sedang membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya. Tepat di kancing ketiga, dia menoleh dan melotot begitu Miku masih di sana dan menatapnya. Oh tidak, "Kau keluar dulu, sana!"

"Hahaha, oke-oke.."

Tak perlu waktu lama, seifuku Voca High sudah berganti menjadi pakaian –cosplay, menurut Kaito- berwarna dominan putih dengan beberapa bagian ungu muda, ada bagian yang padat dan berat seperti logam di beberapa bagian. Baju itu agak longgar.

"Hah, sepertinya kebesaran? Tapi kau lebih cocok pakai itu dari Gakupo- _kun_ , yah, meski ungu tidak serasi dengan warna rambutmu.." komentar Miku.

Shion Kaito bersumpah tidak mau bercermin untuk saat ini, dia yakin, wujudnya sudah seperti samurai dadakan. Sangat chuubinyou. Dan Shion Kaito bukan manusia aneh sejenis Gaku –eh, tunggu! Tadi bukannya Miku menyebut-nyebut Gakupo?

"Kamui.. pernah ke rumah ini?" tanyanya ragu, ada nada cemburu sedikit sekali, jika kau peka.

Untungnya, Miku menggeleng. Mereka sudah sampai di pintu dan gadis itu segera membuka, menampakkan pemandangan berupa hamparan kebun lavender ungu yang menakjubkan serta segala keajaiban dibawah langin jingga itu, sayangnya Kaito terlanjur fokus pada apa yang hendak diucapkan Hatsune Miku.

"Aku hanya membuatkan pakaian untuk dipakainya selama di sini, seseorang yang pesankan, dan itu sudah pekerjaanku. Kau tahu Kaito- _kun_ , aku sangat senang bisa membantu mereka yang terhalang kesulitan atau bahaya..."

Miku bercerita dan Kaito menjadi pendengar yang baik. Hingga tak terasa, mereka sudah menyebrangi kebun lavender ungu di depan rumah ebony. Banyak hal ajaib yang bisa dilihat dan membuat Kaito tercengang di depan sana, sayangnya, cerita Miku lebih menarik. Sepertinya.

"Lihat, komet timur!" ucap Miku ditengah ocehannya tentang anak kalkun yang dihadiahkan Kamui Gakupo untuk Megurine Luka tempo hari. Kaito menoleh ke arah telunjuk Miku mengacung.

Sebuah bintang berekor panjang berjalan merayap lambat dari ujung langit jingga. Masih terpesona dengan keindahan tidak biasa itu, tiba-tiba dia terangkat dari tempatnya menapak ke angkasa. Shion Kaito nyaris berteriak jika saja seseorang tidak berbisik, "Kita akan melihat kelahiran peri pixie, beruntung sekali!"

Miku memeluknya dari belakang, sangat erat, dan mereka terbang membelah langit jingga. Dari sini Kaito bisa melihat berbagai macam keanehan serta keajaiban indah yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Kedua tangan lebar itu menggenggam tangan mungil Miku di dadanya. "Ini.. dimana?"

"Dunia Peri." Jawabnya, tepat di ceruk leher Kaito yang tertutup kerah baju. "Tempat yang ajaib dan penuh magis. Jauh sekali dari dunia manusia, ah, kita sampai!"

Tempat yang dimaksud Miku adalah sebuah padang bunga lain, kali ini sejenis tulip tapi beraroma mawar yang menyengat. Miku dan Kaito mendarat di salah satu dahan besar pohon maple yang mengelilingi padang bunga kecil itu. Tak hanya mereka berdua, ada sekitar seratus orang yang bertengger juga di pohon-pohon.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi," ucap Miku bersemangat. Kaito melihat semua orang, ada yang punya sayap seperti kelelawar hitam dan ada pula yang seperti angsa, terlipat di punggung mereka. Semuanya menatap serius padang bunga itu, jadi dia memutuskan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya mengintip dari belakang, "Kometnya tiba!" kata Miku, menerpa bunga tulip biru dan merah muda di depan mereka berdua. Bunga itu mekar perlahan, dan sesosok makhluk mungil dikelilingi cahaya perak yang silau terbangun. Begitu seterusnya sampai seluruh bunga di padang kecil itu tersinari cahaya komet.

Beberapa makhluk serupa keluar dari setiap daun maple, menyerbu peri-peri yang baru lahir. Masing-masing satu bunga oleh tiga peri, membantu makhluk-makhluk itu mengembangkan sayapnya untuk pertama kali, dan beterbangan diudara.

Semua orang bersorak ramai sekali. Kaito juga ikut bersorak, kemudian mereka semua bubar setelah cahaya komet habis. Para peri itu pergi mengikuti si bintang berekor, ngomong-ngomong, tinggal Miku dan Kaito.

"Kau berani melompat?" tantang si twintail.

"Dari ketinggian ini? jangan bercanda.. MIKU!"

Tapi gadis itu sudah melompat dengan suara "Kyaa..." panjangnya yang imut melengking. Kaito tidak percaya ini, tapi Miku mengampul tiga kali dari tumpukkan kelopak bunga bekas para peri baru. Dia tertawa.

"Ini menyenangkaaan!" teriaknya.

Kaito melompat dengan ragu, mendarat setengah meter di sebelah Miku yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Tumpukkan kelopak bunga dan dedaunan maple yang sangat banyak membuatnya empuk seperti bantal. "Ini gila!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Miku kembali menariknya menuju tempat lain yang lebih menakjubkan. Puluhan jenis beri menggantung dalam satu pohon, dengan hamparan bunga merah muda seperti karpet sebagai pijakkan. Cahaya kuning senja menembus celah dedaunan yang rimbun.

"Ini hutan beri, tempat berbagai buah dan tanaman berkhasiat tumbuh. Lihat yang seperti strawberry itu, aku lupa namanya, tapi itu bisa membuatmu tertawa sampai berjam-jam jika kau makan. Akan hilang khasiatnya sampai kau kencing di celana." jelas Miku, menunjuk beri terdekat yang langsung dipasangi tanda bahaya cepat-cepat di kepala Kaito.

Dari semua penjelasan si gadis Hatsune, jelas tidak ada yang wajar tumbuh di tempat itu. Buah yang terlihat seperti alpukat berkhasiat menyusutkan tubuh, disebelahnya ada anggur yang berkhasiat kebalikannya. Kemudian ada juga yang menjerit.

Miku sedang menggerutu tentang jamur kancing yang membuat berdebar-debar yang katanya biasa tumbuh dibawah pisang halusinasi, ketika Kaito menemukan blueberry normal. Terlihat dari pohon, batang, dan daunnya persis blueberry biasa. Hijau dan lebar.

Karena itulah, Shion Kaito langsung memakannya tanpa bertanya.

Suapan yang pertama, rasa manis blueberry yang khas dan tak ada yang terjadi. Lelaki berambut biru itu mengambil kesimpulan itu adalah blueberry biasa dan terus memakan yang lain. Tepat ketika dia menelannya..

"Hiks!"

Kaito kembali terduduk ketika hendak berdiri. Cegukan, astaga, yang benar saja?

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

Dan hal serupa terjadi berulang-ulang. Shion Kaito tidak bisa bangun dari tempatnya karena terus cegukan keras.

"Kaito- _kun_?"

Miku sudah hampir keluar hutan beri sebenarnya, beberapa meter di depan sana, kembali karena menyadari Kaito tidak ada di belakangnya. Satu tas samping yang menggembung berisi beri-beri juga dedaunan dan ranting yang mencuar keluar, ditaruh di sebelah lelaki itu ketika dia berjongkok.

"Jangan bilang kau memakannya?" dijawab suara cegukan lagi, Miku menghela nafas panjang.

Tangan lentik itu langsung memetik beberapa helai daun blueberry cegukan itu, membuka tali kerah Kaito dan bersiap menempelkannya di tengkuk pria itu. Ada perasaan seperti kejut listrik saat daun itu nyaris menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ini akan menghilangkan cegukannya tapi rasanya sangat sakit," kata Miku.

"Hiks! Ka-hiks! U-hiks! gi-hiks!.." belum beres Kaito menyelesaikan protesnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh si gadis twintail. Rona merah memenuhi wajahnya.

Itu bersamaan dengan ditempelkannya daun blueberry cegukan di tengkuknya, Miku tempel saja, tapi rasanya seperti sebuah strumgun yang nyaris membuatnya pingsan. Nyaris saja, dan rasa sakit luar biasa itu langsung tersedot dan lenyap entah kemana.

Seperti terlupakan.

Miku masih disana, duduk berhadapan dengan Kaito dengan mata terpejam. Bibir mereka saling mengunci. Ya, perlahan, pria itu membalas lumatan lembut Miku dengan hati-hati. Menikmati rasa dan debaran yang dihasilkan.

Mereka berdua mengambil jarak setelah benar-benar kehabisan nafas, dengan posisi Miku yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlentang dibawah kurungan lengan Kaito yang menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Pria itu menatap sayu gadis manis yang sedang bernafas tersenggal sama sepertinya dengan mata tertutup. Ada desiran aneh di dadanya.

"Kai-to- _kun_.." panggilan lirih itu memanggil kesadaran pria itu dari lamunannya. Juga dari posisi mereka yang absurd.

"Cegukanmu hilang, bukan?"

Miku menggerling kearahnya dan masih berbaring. Sedangkan Kaito membuang muka, "A-aku tidak t-tahu k-kalau c-c-ciuman bisa..."

"Tidak, daun itu penawarnya. Mengeluarkan racun beri yang membuatmu cegukan." jelas Miku sambil menunjukkan dauh hitam-merah, yang asalnya hijau, tiga lembar di tangan kanannya. "... ciuman tadi membuat seluruh syarafmu lupa rasa sakitnya."

Kaito menoleh tidak percaya, kemudian mendapati Miku sudah berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu melihat lembah kristal!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : chapter 3 di bulan Desember kupersembahkan buat 2 orang yang sedang berulang tahun. kak Ancha (11 Desember) dan Keishuu tertjintah (12 Desember) haha.. iya aku tahu updet hari ini telat banget. Lappie tersayangku kena virus, bikin jengkel banget. Tiap aku buka, ficku hilang satu-persatu. Yah, jujur aku nggak bisa replace fic ini juga dari chap satu, si malwer makan fic ini sampai chap 5, anjaaaayy... dan aku harus begadang untuk chapter 3. Demi kalian, readers!

So, tanjoubi omedetto gozaimasu!

CN Scarlet


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Devil

By, CN Scarlet

.

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp

Dan semua karakter yang aku pinjam untuk cerita ini.

T+

.

.

.

.

Seharian.

Shion Kaito diajak berkeliling Dunia Peri dan dibuat memekik tak percaya. Ada banyak hal gaib, tidak masuk akal, indah, ajaib, dan sebagainya. Sekarang dia singgah di pinggir sungai berair manis dengan banyak ikan tuna berlompatan seperti lumba-lumba. Miku sedang masuk daerah yang hanya bisa dimasuki perempuan, katanya, mencari sehelai duri dari sebuah pohon yang dia lupa namanya.

Para makhluk aneh bersayap angsa, atau ada juga yang seperti kelelawar, beterbangan tiada henti diatas. Waktu sudah berlalu lama dan langit masih senja. Yang bisa dilakukan Kaito saat ini hanyalah mondar-mandir di pinggir sungai. Sangat bosan.

Entah kebetulan atau bukan, dia melihat seorang gadis aneh dengan rambut ungu ketika memandang ke arah kiri. Sedang bersandar nyaman di dahan pohon dengan kaki teruncang-uncang duduk di tebing, dikejauhan sana. Karena penasaran, Kaito menghampirinya.

Beberapa menit saja, dia bisa melihat sebuah tali pancing menyertainya. Rupanya si gadis sedang memancing ikan. Makin dekat, dia bisa melihat makin jelas. Ketika sudah berjarak semeter, Kaito meralat semua pikirannya tentang 'dia seorang gadis'.

Karena gadis tidak memiliki jakun, tentu saja.

"Oh, itu Kamui Gakupo, bukan?"

Yang dipanggil –si rambut ungu- menoleh dengan wajah merenggut, kemudian ceria melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. "Yo, Kaito- _kun_! Suka tempat ini?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan suara dibuat-buat begitu, itu membuatku merinding tahu!"

"Hahaha..." Kamui tertawa sampai pancingnya bergoyang-goyang. Shion Kaito duduk di sebelahnya sambil menghela nafas, hendak bertanya, tapi sesuatu yang melingkar di tangan kanan Kamui Gakupo menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Hah? Oh ini," Kamui mengangkat lengannya, "dibuatkan Luka- _chan_ , dari daun bunga kristal. Bagus bukan?"

"Oh.."

Kaito menatap ujung sepatunya yang seperti kaki santa. "Hei Kamui, kau tahu ini dimana?"

"Hm, kuyakin Miku-chan sudah cerita banyak. Kalian berkeliling, bukan?" Gakupo Kamui balik bertanya.

"Sulit dipercaya, maksudku, makhluk-makhluk apa yang tinggal di sini. Hatsune itu hanya cerita tentang peri dan benda-benda yang ada di sini, itu saja. Dia selalu diam ketika kutanyai tentang makhluk bersayap yang seukuran manusia."

Gakupo Kamui melirik Shion Kaito, kemudian fokus kembali pada kail pancingnya. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Err, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Miku?"

"Dia pergi ke daerah terlarang, yang hanya boleh dimasuki perempuan."

"Oh, Luka-chan _juga_!" kata Kamui antusias, seperti hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi langsung urung begitu melihat _deathglare_ dari Kaito. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan cerita..

Ini adalah dunia peri. Para peri berbagai talenta serta keajaiban lain yang belum pernah kau lihat ada di sini. Selain itu, hidup pula makhluk lain yang seukuran manusia, mereka punya keajaiban juga. Angel dan devil. Kekuatan dan peraturan mereka saling berkebalikan.

Setiap angel memiliki sayap putih dan berbulu seperti angsa, atau merpati, dengan kekuatan luar biasa dalam tubuhnya. Devil dengan sayap hitam tanpa bulu, seperti makhluk _noktural_ , tidak punya kekuatan murni dalam tubuhnya.

"Mengerikan!" getir Gakupo, setengah berbisik, melanjutkan, "kudengar dari beberapa yang kukenal, mereka mengambil kekuatan dari luar untuk mempertahankan diri." jelasnya. Sayangnya Kaito kurang paham maksud dari penjelasan padat yang keluar dari mulut Kamui.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka mengambil kekuatan orang dan merubahnya jadi energinya sendiri. Singkatnya. Yah, kau tahu cerita _vamvire_?"Kaito bergidik ngeri, Kamui menambahkan lagi, "Oh, sayangnya darah tidak membuat devil kembali segar. Kata Luka-chan, mereka biasanya mengambil kenangan targetnya dengan sedikit sentuhan badan."

Kaito membeo, Gakupo Kamui memproses kembali apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Agak ambigu. Berdeham membersihkan kerongkongan yang tak gatal, berucap memperjelas. "... maksudku bukan 'sentuhan' yang itu, tapi yang ringan saja. Seperti sentuhan tangan. Atau..."

"Ciuman?"

"Tepat!... ah, pancinganku goyang."

Gakupo berdiri untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak tenaga. Ikan tuna ini bukan ikan biasa, besar dan luar biasa tenaganya. Kaito membantu menarik sekuat tenaga alat pancing itu, bersama Kamui, dan mereka nyaris jatuh kebawah. Ikan itu melompat sendiri ke pangkuan si rambut ungu setelah lima menit bergulat.

"Kurasa ini cukup, ayo!"

Shion Kaito dan Gakupo Kamui berjalan beriringan dengan seperangkat alat pancing di tas, dan tiga ekor ikan besar-besar. Tepat di dekat sebuah batu besar berkilauan, mereka berpisah. Pria ungu itu pergi ke arah depan. Megurine Luka menunggu di sana.

"Oh ya, Kamui, aku nyaris lupa!" sentak Kaito, pria berambut ungu mirip perempuan itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kau itu, masuk yang mana?"

Kamui mengerti pertanyaan Kaito, masih membahas tentang dua jenis makhluk seukuran manusia di dunia peri. Dia tertawa seakan pertanyaan si ketua osis Voca High itu lelucon terlucu di dunia. Sampai butiran bening mengintip dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau kau punya sayap, maka aku juga. Ahaha... dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

Kaito duduk beberapa saat di bawah rimbunya pepohonan beraroma harum. Melihat kadang ada beberapa makhluk melintas diatas kepalanya, masih memikirkan apa maksud ucapan Kamui yang terdengar main-main, rasanya otak dibalik rambut biru itu menumpul.

Tap,tap..

Suara seseorang berlari mendekat terdengar melalui getaran di tanah, lelaki bersurai azure itu menoleh, mendapati gadis bersurai tosca dengan kuncir kembarnya membungkuk-bungkuk kelelahan. "Miku, baru selesai?"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" teriaknya, kesal sekali.

Kaito terbelalak sekejap namun dia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Ini baru pertama kalinya melihat Hatsune Miku seperti itu, menampakkan raut kesal, khawatir, gelisah, juga mau menangis. Dia hendak meminta maaf saat kemudian tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menubruknya.

Memeluk Kaito.

"M-Mi..."

Gadis berhelaian tosca itu menarik nafas pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada si rambut biru. Dia mendongkak, tersenyum sambil bilang "Gomenne, aku hanya..."

Wajah Shion berambut azure itu memerah samar, namun kemudian dia tersadar satu hal. Tempatnya menapak kini berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada sungai berair manis, batu bermanik kristal dan pepohonan ajaib. Ini adalah lembah lavender di depan pondokan ebony tempatnya si Hatsune.

" ..."

" Ayo! aku harus segera menyelesaikan sesuatu!"

Kaito masih linglung. Diam saja saat Miku menariknya menyebrangi lembah, menyibak bunga-bunga, menaiki sepuluh tangga kayu dan memasuki pondokan itu. Pintunya terbuka dan menutup sendiri, dengan bunyi 'cring..' lonceng yang merdu.

Masih dalam pakaian berwarna putih-ungu Kamui Gakupo yang sedikit longgar di badannya, Kaito mengikuti Miku menuju ruangan di sisi lain yang belum pernah dia masuki. Ruangan itu nyaris seperti kamar Miku, tanpa ranjang tentunya, dengan tiga lemari besar dan rak besar berisi buku-buku tak lazim. Ada yang bergigi dan mendengkur, kemudian yang berusaha mengepak, yang dikelilingi angin, dan sebagainya.

Buku berderit tergeletak di meja. Tertutup dengan sampul bertuliskan 'Ramuan Manjur dari Bahan Ajaib oleh Nene', terus mengembung dan mengempis seperti bernafas, kadang juga terbatuk, membuat si rambut azure menyernyit. Miku terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Buku ini sudah tua, kalau berdebu biasanya sampai bersin-bersin." komentarnya, seakan-akan buku yang bersin itu wajar, "ah ya, tolong ambilkan beberapa tabung uji dan kuali biasa di lemari sebelah kiri. Jangan buka rak atas, ya! ada sumpit dan teko yang bisa menggigit.."lanjut Miku sambil membelai sayang buku aneh di meja.

Kaito berjalan menuju lemari yang dimaksud perempuan itu, mengeluarkan isinya, dan membawanya ke tengah meja. Sebuah kuali tembaga yang bersih mengkilau, dua buah tabung uji dari kaca yang tidak biasa, tiga gelas berbagai ukuran, dan sebuah sendok dengan dua sisi cekung berbeda ukuran.

"Mau buat apa sih?" tanya si rambut azure kepo pada Miku yang serius sekali pada bukunya. Ada berbagai bentuk terukir di sana dengan tinta berbagai warna, yang, Kaito yakin itu resep sekalipun dia tidak bisa membacanya.

"Ada deh.."

::

 _Kagome..kagome.._

Seorang gadis dengan gakuran musim panas Voca High berjalan angkuh di lorong gelap gang sempit yang memisahkan caffe dan supermarket. Jalanan itu selalu ramai, terutama malam. Tapi tidak dengan sudut-sudut kelamnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

 _Burung dalam sangkar... kapan, kapan kau akan bebas?_

"Meow!..." seekor kucing kumal melompat dan berlari menjauh, saat si gadis berambut coklat pendek itu berbelok. Menghampiri sekumpulan anak jalanan yang sedang bermain judi liar. Beberapa kaleng sake yang masih utuh maupun sudah diminum nampak berserakan, dan asap roko menambah suram suasana.

Tap.. tap...

Seorang anak jalanan kumal berambut pirang, bertindik, dan lumayan tampan menoleh menyadari kehadirang si gadis _bruttene_. "Ah, beraninya kau kemari. Gadis manis!" katanya, menarik banyak perhatian teman-temannya yang berpenampilan aneh.

"Uoh, seksinya..." komentar salah satunya, menatap tidak senonoh.

Si gadis mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan seringai mengerikan dengan tatapan mata menyala menyeramkan. Tapi karena dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Para berandal itu tentu tidak merasa gentar dan malah bernafsu menghampirinya.

ZRASH!...

 _Pada malam gelap, bangau dan penyu tergelincir!_

"Ah..." si rambut kuning kehilangan suara saat sesuatu yang cepat menikam hatinya. Tak ada darah setetespun, bahkan bekasnya pun tidak. Satu persatu dari berandal-berandal itu tumbang kehilangan nyawanya dengan cara yang sama. Jiwa mereka seakan terhisap dalam lubang hitam.

"Terimakasih untuk sake-nya..." ucap sang gadis, melangkah melewati gundukan mayat itu. Memungut sebuah sake kalengan yang masih utuh dan meminumnya sambil berjalan keluar gang melalui jalur lain. Seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

" _Isshoume shounen da-re_?"

 _::_

 _TBC_

 _A/N :_

Minna-san, gomenne ya aku hiatusnya panjang banget. Kangen ya? ahahaha... iya sama, aku juga kangen sama kalian semua. Dilihat dari review kalian ya, duh, antara seneng dan pesimis. Kayaknya bacotan author lebih menarik daripada story-nya -_-" #hiksss

Btw...

Makasih ya buat yg udah pada setia baca cerita ini dari awal. Selamat datang juga buat yg baru nemu, secching-secching. Wkwkwk.. kalo ada yg kepo lagi ngapain ane, ta kasih bocoran nih.

Hari ini, rabu tanggal 19 tahun ayam api ini aku posting di Studio STMIK Radio Style Connection. Terjebak hujan, disamping sekumpulan senpai-senpai yang lagi maen poker. Nice day, right?

Mind to review?

See you next chapter!

CN_Scarlet


End file.
